The Sapphire Eye
by berlinchick90
Summary: Kella is a normal servant girl, working in a castle. Be taken on the thrilling adventure of Kella as she finds out the hidden secrets of her past and her future. A story on finding yourself. This summary sucks! Read the story instead!
1. Chapter 1

Dust was rising, in the distance. Every single person in the castle ran to the walls, trying to get a good view. All of them hoped to catch a glance of the Lioness or the Protector of the Small.  
The castle walls were cram packed with the servants and the nobles. The nobles, stood right next to the wall, having the best view out of anyone. All of the servants were pushing and shoving, trying to get a better view. As there was no barrier wall, on the inside of the defense wall, many people nearly fell to the stone floor below.  
Kella rushed up the stairs, at the very end of the long line of people hoping to find a place to stand. She was out of luck. The only place where she could stand was at the very back. Only half of one of her feet fit onto the wall, while the rest of her foot, and the other foot, stood, or hung, off of the wall.  
She stood on her tiptoes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the two lady knights. Some people still did not believe that the king would allow woman to join the army.  
While standing on her tiptoes, trying to see over the other's heads she heard her mother's high-pitched voice call her name.  
"Kellan! Get down from there now! You could break your neck!"  
It was a miracle that she didn't fall from the wall. She flayed her arms, and had to grab onto the shoulders of the man in front of her.  
He turned around to give her a 'don't touch me' look.  
She grimaced. Of all the people that she could have stood behind, it had to be the blacksmith. He was a grouch, only caring about himself. If it had been someone else behind him, besides Kella, he would have pushed them off the wall, to the ground below. But, after he saw who it was, he quickly changed his mind, and turned around.  
Kella found that awfully strange. She had never seen his get upset at her, but she had seen it happen to other unfortunate people. But she shook of her confusion, as she looked around to find her mother.  
But, before she could find her, a fist came out of nowhere, punching her in the stomach.  
Losing her balance, Kella fell back, off of the wall. She wasn't able to shout for help, as she was winded. And it wouldn't have done much good, as no one would have been able to catch her in time.  
Luckily, though, she had been standing right over the stables. A pile of hay lay right under where she had stood. She fell into it, just missing the pitchfork.  
Looking up, to see who had pushed her, she saw Ret. A greasy blonde haired kid, he was the biggest bully of the castle. Kella had gotten onto the wrong side of him and his cronies a long time ago. He was always looking for a ways to torment Kella. The worst of it all was that he was an expert at changing his voice.  
Kella's interest in the two lady knights was well known all through the castle. It was the perfect opportunity for Ret to torture her.  
"Hurry on home! You don't want to be late for dinner!"  
Ret's mocking voice was not only mean, but also a warning. If Kella tried to go back up the wall, Ret's cronies would push her off. And next time she might not be so lucky as to land on in a hay stack.  
She pulled herself out of the hay, brushing off most of the silage that still clung to her.  
Solemnly, she headed on home, with her head hanging. 


	2. Chapter 2

She passed by the stairs, which were blocked by Ret's friends. The one at the bottom of the stairs cracked his knuckles, and snarled. Kella quickly picked up her pace, not wanting to meet that fist.  
Her home lay at the other end of the castle. As she walked, she noticed how she could be the only one walking down the busiest streets, without running into a single soul. Everyone was along the castle walls. Even the rats seemed to be missing. She clenched her fists. It had been her dream to see one of the knights. And today would have been her day, if it hadn't been for Ret.  
Ret.  
Ret and Kella had been close friends a long time ago.  
Kella smiled, remembering her first day in the castle.  
Her mother had come here, when Kella was two. She had come, looking for a job. The nobles of the castle took pity on them, and gave Kella's mom a job as a servant of the household. Kella had been five at the time.  
The nobles had given them someone to show them around, so they would know of every nook and cranny that could be of some use. They had given them Ret, another servant, as a guide.  
Everyday, as Ret came to show them around, he would always talk to Kella. At first it was simple things, such as her name, age, her likes, or her dislikes. After awhile, they turned into whole conversations. Ret became Kella's first, and only, friend.  
As the years went by, they grew closer and closer, until they were inseparable. They would sneak away from their jobs to play pranks on others. Once in awhile, they would sneak into the training grounds, where pages and squires were taught hand-to-hand combat, archery, fighting with a staff, and sword fighting. It was a dream of Ret's to become a knight. But, as he was a servant, the closest he could ever be to becoming one, was by watching the others train.  
But then, Kella got a rare opportunity. On her thirteenth birthday, the nobles approached her and told her that there was an opening for a lady in waiting. They wanted Kella to be a lady in waiting for their youngest, Rhona, who was eight years old. Kella's mother had made her except.  
Kella, not knowing the first thing of being a lady in waiting, had to go into 'training'. Her 'training' took up all of her time. This made Ret believe that she thought that he was in a too low of a station to be her friend. He started going to the pub a lot. There he met a bunch of drunkards. He must've found a way to convince them to follow his every command.  
Kella tried with all her might to get his friendship back, but, no matter what she did, he just tormented her.  
Being so caught up in her own thoughts, Kella did not see a plank of wood that lay in her way. She was thrown down to the ground, as she tripped over it.  
Snarling, she pushed herself off of the ground. Trying to get revenge, she kicked the wood. She jumped up and down, holding her throbbing toes.  
She continued on her way home, trying to get her temper under control. Her mom had a way of knowing if something was wrong.  
  
Kella walked up to the small place that she called home. The roof leaked, the door hung crooked, and the walls sagged. But it was the only home that she could ever remember. And pretty soon, she would be leaving it, to go live with Rhona so she could wait on her constantly.  
Walking through the door, she saw her mother bent over a small fire, trying to keep warm. Looking up, she said, "What's wrong?"  
Kella sighed. It had been no use to try to hide it from her mother. She sat down next to her mother, and just shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.  
"You didn't get to see any of the knights, did you?" Naturally, her mother was right. Kella was an open book written in a language that only her mother could read.  
"Well, I told you that it would not be worth it. Even if you could see anything, it's not like it would change your life. You would forget about it after three weeks."  
Before she could protest, her mother's eyes grew big.  
"What is all this on you?! Hay?! And how did you rip your dress? Ladies in Waiting always keep up a good appearance, to honor their Lords or Ladies."  
Kella looked down. She hadn't realized that she had ripped her dress. It must've happened when she had tripped over the wood.  
Sighing, she left the room to go change. She had to go up to the castle again, to finish her 'training'. "It does not do to show up messy. You could loose your great opportunity." Her mother's words went through her mind. She shuddered. Her mother would have a heart attack, if Kella lost her place. Kella didn't even want the position, but she went through with it for her mother's sake.  
She closed her eyes and thought, 'It's too bad that I've no one to laugh with. Things have been so tough lately. Things would be different if Ret and I were-"she ended her thoughts quickly and found another dress. 


	3. Thanks to my reviewers!

I would just like to thank all of the people that have reviewed my story so far. Thanks a **_billion_**!  
  
emikae – The truth is, I'm not sure on where it is going yet! But I will soon. I hope. But now I feel like I have a plot and I'm not just rambling on. Like I am now.  
  
Ealusaid – Thanks for the advice about accepting anonymous reviewers. This is my first fic so I was still figuring everything out. But it's all good now! I've planned from the beginning to have her a normal person, with bad days. But, I am forgetful at times, so telling me that was a way to remind me.  
  
Alannamagic – I'm glad that you liked it, even in the first chapter. And your right. She does rule!  
  
wolfsfriend – I'm sorry about all of the commas. Sometimes I put commas where they don't need to be (my English teacher nails me when I do!). Thanks for letting me know that there are too many commas!  
  
spongeboblvr – I AM **_NOT_** going to let you read my other story! And, even if you did break into my house, you don't know where I hid it!  
  
bushyhair – Every little detail counts. So, thanks for telling me to ease into his dislike for Kalla. _VERY_ good advice!  
  
Ealusaid (again) – Well, it was from your earlier advice that made me decide to make her really realistic. I stubbed my toes earlier that day, so I decided to put that in my story. I'm glad you like it! Are you serious!?!?!?! Mind? Why would I mind?! That would be so cool! Go ahead! **_Wow_**! 


End file.
